Send Me Into Overdrive
by CosmicRain
Summary: Hermione receives an owl, requesting her presence in the dungeons of Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

_Please meet me in my office. Tonight. 7 PM sharp. _

Hermione stared back at the letter in her shaky hands. There was no name to give her any indication as to who the author of the letter was.

This wasn't the first time he had sent her a note, courtesy of a deep brown, tawny, golden-eyed

owl. In fact, this was the third time- since that awkward dinner in the Great Hall- he had requested her presence in his chambers. She shook her head, checking the tall Grandfather clock standing tall near her bed- 6:50 PM.

Exhaling, she ran a hand over robes, letting them fall, to rid them of any wrinkles.

"Well, don't want to make him angry," she whispered to herself, heading out of the Prefect's Lair, towards the dungeons where Severus Snape's office resided.

Severus was busy grading a few papers he had assigned to some fourth years, when a gentle knock broke his concentration. His hand shook, causing the ink from the quill he was using to slide across the parchment.

"Damnit," he muttered, instantly using a reversal spell to undo the damage present on the parchment.

Glancing up at the clock hanging on a nearby wall, he took note of the time- 6:50 PM. She was ten minutes early.

He smiled to himself, using a quick vanishing spell to remove all of the quills, ink, parchment, and books scattered across his desk. He pulled his collar from underneath his robes, giving off an exasperated sigh. He made his way over to the door, immediately pulling it open with such force it caused Hermione to jump.

"Miss Granger," he whispered in a low, almost inaudible voice, moving back a few steps to allow her entrance into his quarters.

"Professor," she spoke, giving him a small smile, making her way into his office.

He let out another breath that he had been holding on ever since his cold, dark eyes met her gentle brown ones. He knew this was wrong. Hell, he could get fired for doing it.

Not just for her being a minor, but her being a student.

His pupil. His star student. She was the brightest witch attending Howarts.

And he was having sex with her…. He knew it was wrong; boy, did he love taking risks… with her.

He watched her walk into the center of his office. Closing the door behind him with a loud BANG, he muttered a quick silencing spell. He did it all the time. He didn't want the entire castle hearing him pleasuring her… and pleasure her, he did.

He froze, as she caught his eye. He exhaled yet again, for the hundredth time. She had a habit of making him speechless. She softly smiled, waiting for him to come near. He took a few strides towards her.

He swallowed, still rendered speechless. She was nervous. He could tell. She was probably wondering why he had called her here… tonight… In actuality, he was wondering the same thing…

_"Professor, please, there is something wrong with this potion. I'm telling you. I followed the instructions precisely, to the tee, and something has malfunctioned. There is no other explanation for it…." A rather flustered Neville explained, rubbing his hands across his robes. _

_ He wouldn't meet Snape's eye. He was too fearful of him, just like every other on looking Gryffindor in the dungeon. Every other Gryffindor that is… with the exception of Hermione. _

_ Hermione busied herself with making sure her potion was correct. She checked, double checked, and even triple checked, making sure her potion was not tainted. She sat back, meeting Snape's eye. She knew he was speaking, but she couldn't make out his words. _

_ It was as if the room fell silent, and she had water in her ears, making it hard to hear what was being said. Surprisingly, for the past several Potion Classes, she had not wanted to miss a single word the tumbled out of Severus Snape's mouth. _

_ She really didn't understand where this sudden… interest in him came from. She never bothered to acknowledge him in past times, except when she had to defend Harry or some other Griffindor, when he or any other Slytherin would challenge her intellect. _

_ Class soon ended, and the students rushed out of the dungeons, itching to get away from Snape's vicious bite. He seemed to be on edge the entire class, even Hermione had noticed. _

_ "Oh, crap. Forgot my book. Run along, Harry. I'll catch up…" Hermione said, eyeing Harry, as she stopped a few steps behind him and Cho. _

_ She watched them scurry away, as she swiftly turned around, bumping smack dab into none other than Severus Snape…. _

_ "You forgot this," he said, making her instantly go mentally numb. _

_ She reached out to take her book from his hand. As she touched the book, her hand brushed against his. She felt immediately taken aback by the sudden…. Spark she felt… It was weird… and uncomfortable… All at the same time. _

_ He felt it as well; a smile playing on his lips. He was almost tempted to reach out and touch her, but he resisted. There was something about her, brown haired, brown-eyed Angel of mystery… that intrigued him to no end…in the worst way possible. _

_ He gave her a soft smile, his thumb brushing over hers, as she all but snatched the book from his hand. He silently gasp, shocked by her sudden frustration… and some other emotion evident in her eyes that he could not name. _

_ He blinked, unsure of what action he should take next. By the time he reached to stroke her cheek, she was gone…. _

"What are you thinking?"

"Why did you request me?"

Snape scoffed.

"It's not like this is the first time, Gr- Hermione…" he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not holding you hostage. You can leave at any time. You can call an end to…. This… at any time."

Of course he was giving her the reigns. It was only right. He had dragged her into this situation, a situation that she, of course, welcomed…

"I don't know what's going on, Severus…"

He always felt his heart speed up when she said his name. She only did it when they were alone, but any chance he got to hear her utter his name… was heaven to him.

"I don't know what is happening either, Hermione…Nor, do I really wish to discuss it presently. I don't want to talk…"

He couldn't handle these emotions now. He didn't want to. All he wanted to do was: kiss her, touch her, hold her, send her into overdrive, and be done with it. That was it… not deal with his emotions… Emotions that he could not even piece together and convince him… of something that was so foreign to him. He was sure it was foreign to her as well. It had to be.

She licked her lips, and he all but lost it. She knew why he had sent for her…. At least, she thought she knew the main reason. Apparently, she was wrong.

She didn't want to talk either. She didn't want to deal with the fact that she had fallen into lust with him… She couldn't even bring herself to let it be known. She panicked at the thought.

She turned her back to him, unable to face him like this.

Her hormones were raging, and she wanted nothing more than to tear off his robes… But, that little voice at the forefront of her mind suddenly stepped in, convincing her, yet again, that what she was doing was wrong.

Instantly, she tensed, feeling the warmth of his presence behind her. She shook, as she felt his fingers on her chin. She just stood still, as she felt her face move to her left. Severus gently placed his lips onto hers.

Nothing more.

He didn't kiss her. His lips just rested on hers.

She fell into his embrace; he slowly turned her into his body, holding her there. Time and space seemed to pass them by, as he hovered over her, with his lips resting on hers.

She needed more. She wanted more. That was, after all, why she was here.

She took control, kissing him ever so softly. Her hands found their way into his silky, surprisingly non-greasy hair. He grunted, kissing her back. His hands slid down to her waist, molding to her form.

My god, he thought she was beautiful.

She pressed into him more, as he deepened the kiss. He picked her up; her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. His lips found their way to her neck, as he walked over to his desk, slamming her on top.

Their kisses became more rushed, heated. He broke away from her, untangling her from him. He used his wand to remove his clothes. She sat on top of his black oak desk, holding her breath. She, for the first time since they had begun sneaking around, looked at his body. She took in every detail.

He was absolutely breathtaking, and she wanted him, badly.

So badly, her core ached. She clenched her thighs together. He smirked.

"You might want to leave those parted, unless, you would prefer me to do so…" he teased, and with a flick of his wand, her clothes were no longer on her body.

She gave no reply, biting her lip instead.

He groaned, loudly.

"Hermione… don't do that again…" he said.

She smirked, as he walked over to her. To tease him, she did it again.

"I said… Don't. Do. That." He took her bottom lip in between his teeth, gently nibbling. She moaned.

He felt his erection growing on her thigh. His hand cupped her breasts, gently folding each one. Her hands trailed down his abs; she exhaled sharply, as his lips latched onto her right nipple.

"Ahhh," she sighed, arching her back.

He grinned, continuing to assault her right nipple, soon after, moving onto her left.

"Severus…"

She was wet; she felt the warmth of her core dripping down her thigh.

That's just how wet she was. And he? His erection throbbed with an intense need…

"Hermione…" he said, pushing her up further onto his desk, licking a trail down her body, slowly, carefully…

He did not want to miss a single inch of her body before they… for the first time… made slow, passionate… love. They had always fucked, previously, except for the very first time. Oh, yes, they made love, in the confines of the Prefect's lavatory.

"Oh, Severus…" she moaned, her hands tangling themselves into his hair.

He kissed both of her thighs, licking every untouched area. He pressed his lips against her mound. He placed several kisses along, before parting her thighs, and licking her entrance. Her eyes closed; her head fell back, as she sighed, loving the feel of him in between her thighs.

A few more licks, and she felt her first orgasm building. He added a few digits, along with his tongue. She squirmed underneath him; he gripped her thighs tighter to keep her in place. He wasn't going to stop until he felt her juices dripping into his mouth.

"SEV…" she cried out.

Such a lovely sound.

He lapped up her juices, hungrily. She opened her eyes, seeing him look up at her. She smirked, coming down from her high.

"Don't pass out on me, love… We're just getting started…" he whispered, leaning up to kiss her forehead, and linger at her lips a bit, before really getting down to the main course.

She blinked, smiling. Her eyes burned with the intensity of the sun on the hottest summer day. He thought he would die right then.

In one smooth motion, he entered her, slowly, taking his time, allowing her to get reacquainted with the feel of him.

"Mmm… Fuck…" he murmured lowly, as her muscles claimed him instantly. "You're so tight..."

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Her fingernails dug into his back, and he winced slightly. He went a bit deeper, as she expanded…

Deeper…

She moaned, arching her back.

Deeper…

She trailed her hands down his stomach.

Deeper still…

She let out a gasp, mixed with a moan.

"Oh, baby… you're so fucking tight. Get ready," he said, gently preparing her for what was to come.

"Severus… shit…."

He looked into those beautiful brown irises, and drowned. Her eyes fluttered close, as he began to move.

In and out, hitting her walls with long, deep strokes.

He wanted to bury himself inside her, and never come out. He pushed, harder, jerking her. Her eyes opened; she cried out.

He did as well. Who knew making love to Hermione Granger would feel so… right… so perfect.

He bite his lip to keep from crying out.

She rocked along with him, matching his rhythm thrust for thrust.

"Fuck, Sev… right..."

"Gods, Hermione…" he said, pumping more and more deeply, stronger than his previous strokes.

"Ahh… Ah…. Ohhhh…SEVERUS… " she cooed, as he buried himself to the hilt, erupting inside of her.

His release came seconds after.

"HERMIONE…"

"Mmmm…" he said, bending down to kiss her. "Hermione…"

"Yes…?" she asked, panting, coming down from her high.

"Thank you…" he said, as she looked into his smoky eyes.

She smiled, knowingly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Professor…"

He slid out of her, instantly feeling a loss. But he had her for as long as she would allow…

He kissed her forehead gently, after she had gotten dressed. He checked the time 8:45 PM.

"Shall I send an Owl to wake you?" he asked, as they made their way to the door.

She smiled, burying herself in his chest. His arms wrapped around her tightly. His heart felt like it was about to explode. He actually felt closer to her now. He knew he wouldn't be able to shake her… He didn't want to.

"If you wish…" she said.

"I…." he froze.

This was just sex…. Wasn't it?

No, he told himself. This had turned into something neither of them had expected.

"What is it, Severus?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He leaned down, his lips resting on hers. "Sleep well," he mouthed, as she grinned, kissing him.

"I love you," she whispered.

He blinked, unable to say anything, because as soon as he reached out to grab a hold of her, she was gone…

He shook his head, smiling to himself. Tonight, he had sent her into overdrive; he was sure of it.

He could not wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**(A/N: Just a little something for you SnapeMoine lovers. Review. PM. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Madness

_Madness _

By the time Hermione had disappeared, all of Severus' emotions were even more the jumbled… tangled... mess they were before she entered into his office. He found his way to his bedroom, hidden behind one of the four gigantic book shelves, and sat down on the bed.

He released the silencing spell over his office, hiding his face in his hands. No, he was not ashamed of what had just happened between he and Hermione, but that didn't stop his thoughts from running rampant.

_Bullocks, Severus! What the hell is wrong with you? She just told you she loves you… and you didn't even say it back? You couldn't even fucking say it back… She definitely hates you for sure. _

Somewhere, along the course of the night, Severus found himself sitting at his desk, unable to fall into a peaceful slumber. Like most nights after he saw her… It wasn't anything unusual.

He reached for a quill and a piece of parchment, inhaling the lingering scent of their lovemaking, as it flowed through the entire office like the calming scent of fresh rain. Running a hand over his face, he took a moment to reflect on what just transpired a few hours ago… A smile playing on his lips…

Then he began to write…

_Hermione, _

_ I hope you are sleeping sweetly, unlike me. Sleep has not been kind to me these past few nights. I guess it's to be expected when you have so much on your mind, so many questions circulating through the frontal cortex of your brain. But, no matter. It's neither here, nor there. What is pressing me, is the fact that each and every time you walk out of my door, I feel a sense of loss. I'll leave it at that for tonight. _

_ Sweet dreams, Hermione Granger. You are indeed beautiful. _

_ Severus. _

He beckoned the infamous brown tawny owl to come onto his desk, attaching the roll of parchment to its foot.

"Don't make too much noise."

"Hooo…" the owl responded, making Severus smile a bit. "Hooo…" it said again.

Then it flew out of the window, into the night.

Hermione awoke with a shudder. The sheets surrounding her were wet, and her clothes stuck to her body. She needed to take a shower. She couldn't go back to sleep, not like this… and not after she awoke from a dream involving Severus.

What was it about him that made her so… numb?

She threw back the covers, rushing into the bathroom, flipping on the nearest light. She hadn't even seen Severus' owl perched on her window seal.

It silently flew in, sitting on her nightstand table, removed the letter from its ankle, and left as quietly as it had entered….

Hermione stepped into the shower, grabbing a pouf, and began scrubbing her skin. She didn't scrub it raw; just enough to get her skin clean.

Scrubbing her body enough to erase off the feeling that she had; and also erase the unclean sweat attached to her body. She did not stay in long, maybe five minutes at the most. She wrapped herself in a towel, quickly wrapped her hair in a towel, and made her way to her bedroom.

She was out for the count, dressed in light pink pajamas, and in seconds… she was out for the count, dreaming of Severus, yet again…

She awoke with a smile of her face. She was thinking of Severus as she got dressed, and quickly made her way to the Great Hall. She didn't want to miss breakfast; that would cause stares… and unwanted questions, and no doubt lingering rumors whispered by none other than Slytherin House members. Usually, the thought of Severus repulsed her, but not today….

She whistled a happy tune as she strode into the Great Hall about ten minutes later. Harry, sitting by Ginny, was preoccupied reading the Daily Prophet. 

Ron was stuffing his face full of something that Hermione could not make out. She sat down next to Ron, glancing up at the Grand Table. Albus was busy chatting with McGonagal. Severus was idly picking over the food on his plate, that is, until he looked up, spotting Hermione in the crowd of students.

His felt his heart flutter; he quickly stuffed a fork full of turkey sausage in his mouth. That was going to be a difficult morning. That he was sure of.

"How'd you sleep, Mione?" asked Ron, as he downed another Eggs Benedict.

She hastily pealed her eyes off of Severus, glancing at Ron.

"Oh, fine, Ronald. Just fine," she said, finally glancing down at the vast array of food on her plate. She picked up a red grape, popping it into her mouth.

Ron hadn't seemed to notice her slight discomfort.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, in her peripheral line of sight, she swore she saw Severus raise his goblet to her and wink secretly.

"Did my letter reach you?" he asked her quietly, as she stepped into his classroom.

He didn't need to look up to see that she was standing in the doorway. She always arrived about ten minutes early before every other student.

That was Hermione- always steps ahead of everyone else. That was one of the qualities that he liked so much about her… No, loved about her.

She nodded, stepping directly in front of him. He looked up at her. She held up the parchment to show him that she had indeed, received it.

She just had not read it yet.

He smiled. "I take it you had a good breakfast, and a even better day before coming here?"

She saw a quick flicker in his eyes- something she had never seen before. She slightly moved to bite her lip, then rejected the action, just in case of him capturing her lips with his and pinning her against his desk… Or a wall...

She shrugged off the thought, still holding his gaze.

There was something different about his eyes.

"You ran away before I could say anything to response…"

She swallowed. Now was not the time for them to confess anything. The timing was all wrong.

They remained silent, staring at each other for a moment until Severus heard the scuffle of shoes.

"Take a seat," he said firmly.

She didn't question his sudden personality change. She did as she was told.

Indeed, Harry and Neville, along with Draco and Pansy filled into the dungeon room. The atmosphere instantly changed.

_Saved by a hair, Hermione. _

Harry spoke, sitting down next to Hermione.

"What's with you today? You rushed out at breakfast?" he whispered.

"I needed to make sure I had returned a couple of books to the library…" she said, as he nodded.

"You know I have Qudditch practice with Ron today… I hope you won't be too lonely…" he said, nudging her, causing her face to go red.

"Of course not, Harry…" she said, her face still burning red.

With Severus around, both she and her Professor were bound to not be lonely.

Hermione sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. She had read his letter, and reread it over five times. She needed to say something.

Now.

Making her way to the dungeons, she rapped on his door loudly.

"Professor, open up! I know you're in there!"

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Miss Granger, lower your voice…" he snapped, pulling open the door. He glanced down at her, seeing the flushed expression she wore on her face. "I'm having a meeting…" he said more calmly.

Draco was in there. He tossed Hermione a snide look, causing her to become enraged.

"Calm down," he hissed, slamming the door behind him. "He doesn't know. I would never betray your trust like that…"

She exhaled, instantly feeling like herself again. She had no reason to fly off the handle like that.

"I'm sorry, Professor…" she muttered softly.

Severus lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. Why was she so irresistible right now?

"Give me five minutes. He owes me an explanation for a foolish stunt he pulled involving a third year Ravenclaw…"

She smiled. "Idiot."

He rolled his eyes. "Indeed," he said in agreement.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, placing his hand back on the doorknob of his office.

"Don't go anywhere…"

"I won't. I'll be right here," she promised.

He nodded, disappearing in seconds behind his office door. So she stood there, waiting for him, as she had promised. True to his word, Severus' door opened, and Draco made his way down the dark hall so fast, she had to blink in order to recognize it wasn't a blur of some apparition.

In an instant, he grabbed her, closing the door behind them so fast, Hermione couldn't breathe.

She was pinned against the wall, sandwiched between his broad chest and an open office. He kissed her neck, and she sighed against him, immediately remembering why she had come.

"Severus…" she moaned against him, as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Hermione…" he breathed, releasing his lips from her neck. "I had to see you… Wait…" he paused, taking steps back from her.

His entire demeanor had changed in 2.5 seconds.

She frowned. "I received your owl, and had to come by to discuss it…"

He outstretched his hand to a black leather couch. She walked over, sitting down, and he sat down beside her.

"I want to share something with you…" he began, and she quickly clamped her mouth shut.

Leaning back against the back of the couch, he looked at her, and his breath went from him.

He went numb, like she had caused him to do so many times prior to this moment. Everything about this night was different, and everything that was about to said… would be different.

"You drive me mad… I cannot contain myself when I'm away from you. It takes everything in me to do so… What I am trying to say is…. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, and you bring out the madness in me…."

She let out a breath, taking his hand in hers before speaking softly.

"Severus…" she started, then shut her mouth.

Why was this so hard? After all, hadn't she told him she loved him just the other night?

"I don't know what's going on here, but you scare me…."

There. She had said it. She had let him know.

He looked a tab afflicted by her response to him being an open book with her. He had just poured out his emotions to her- something he NEVER did.

"Elaborate, please, love…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

_Shit, I'm scaring him away_, Hermione thought to herself.

"I'm scared… because you do something to me. I just don't want to have sex with you… Last night, something changed. When I read your letter, I couldn't help but reread it four more times… because, it did something to me…"

He opened his eyes, feeling her hand still in his. His eyes soften.

_Good, he isn't going anywhere. He isn't telling me to get out of his sight. _

"You, Severus Snape are some kind of man…. And I don't want to lose us…"

He swallowed. She said "Us". He blinked. He had to be dreaming right now. Hermione felt the exact same way he did? He MUST be dreaming.

He gently cradled her head in his hands, just looking at her. He took her in, every detail of her face. He wanted to remember this moment; for sure, he had a tiny piece of heaven sitting before him.

"You don't know how elated I am to hear those words…" he said, as she blushed. "You have no idea what you mean to me…"

She kissed him ever so softly- a light feather kiss. He kissed her back, keeping up with her pace.

"I don't want to make love tonight... I don't want to have sex…" she admitted. "That's not why I came…"

She didn't have to utter another word. He already knew what she wanted, and he was on the exact same page. He stood up, extending his right hand to her. She took it, and they walked into his nightly quarters, blocking out the world that they knew would be waiting for them in the morning…

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you guys liked chapter Two. It's my favorite chapter so far. Please review and let me know what you all think. I love you. Chapter 3 will be up soon, I hope.) **


	3. Addiction

Chapter 3: Addiction 

The sun peaked in through the tiny slits of the blinds that hung over Severus' bed. The two lovers slept peacefully.

Hermione snuggled into Severus more, pulling the velvet colored satin sheets over her body. Severus smiled gently with his eyes closed.

This was perfect, he reasoned inwardly, kissing Hermione's right arm that hanged loosely over his naked torso.

She smiled, stroking his left arm. He nuzzled into her neck, loving the warmth.

"Good morning, Miss Granger…"

"I thought it was 'Hermione' in private," she said, opening her eyes, untangling herself from underneath him.

He shook his head; it was too early in the morning to be having an unpleasant moment. The birds chirped happily and everything that came along with it.

"Not when you have Transfigurations in an hour…" he said sternly, getting out of bed, stretching his limbs.

"Alright, Mr. Grump," she said, playfully kissing his nose, getting off of the bed, rushing into the bathroom.

He cringed, then smiled, amused by her playfulness.

"Well, well, well," came the booming voice of Ron from inches away. "Always great to see you, Hermione." He was smiling.

He almost never smiled.

She exhaled, tensing almost immediately. She swallowed.

Did he know?

She didn't want to panic, but he was making it difficult to decipher his expression. And she hated it at this moment. She was usually a great reader when it came to both Harry and Ron, but not this time…

"How was practice?" She asked, calming her nerves, as she stepped into Prof. McGonagall's classroom.

He eyed her up and down, placing his hand on the small of her back. She cringed.

"It went well. I expected to see you there…" he said, a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Everyone was seated already, waiting what lesson they would encounter today. Transfigurations were a favorite for all Gryffindor House.

The room was quiet, and the tension was even thicker when Minerva walked through the door, her robes flying behind her…

Hermione didn't look at Ron, or he her… She just swallowed, turning her attention to her Professor…

Severus swallowed hard. He really couldn't focus. All of his thoughts were of Hermione. She plagued him like some foreign substance he had drank and now, the after effects were swimming around in his blood stream. He didn't want to escape this feeling. He couldn't, even if he tried. Damnit, what was she doing to him?

He shook his head, turning his attention to the papers on his desk, not before his attention was snatched by thoughts of Hermione and seeing him bringing her to higher heights of passion.

_God, I'm addicted to this girl. What the hell, Snape? _

He shook off the thoughts yet again, attempting to get the rest of his papers graded before he saw her.


	4. Suspicion

**Chapter 4: Suspicion **

_She smelled of grass and dirt. Sweat dripped from her skin. He ran a hand over his face, before bringing himself to glance at her- even for a brief moment. She bit her lip nervously. _

_She hadn't done anything wrong. He was busy teaching a class, and she… was watching a Quidditch match. Surely there was no harm in that. She swallowed, unable to bring herself to say anything, frozen by his deathly stare. _

_What would come out of his mouth with his decided to speak? _

_He simply scoffed, pulling her close to him, trying to ignore to not so lovely fragrance wafting its way into his nostrils. _

_His lips crashed onto hers; kissing her like he had never kissed her before… _

"Miss Granger, how could you be so… IRRESPONISIBLE?!" boomed Severus' voice, causing everyone to fall silent, especially Hermione.

"GET OUT!" he yelled, immediately causing everyone to scramble, gathering their items as quickly as possible. Dashing out of the door, not a one looked back.

The swooshing of robes whipping behind frightened students soon fell hushed. Silence clouded the dungeons.

Paralyzed, Hermione sat in her seat. Fear was present in her eyes, and it was in that moment, she was afraid of Severus Snape. She swallowed, not able to bring herself to look at him.

The steady tap of the heels of his shoes hitting the pavement echoed through the still room, and she… just sat there, not moving.

Not even breathing.

Her eyes remained away from him. That is, until he stood directly before her.

"Do you know why you're here alone… with me…?" he asked.

His voice was calm, yet controlled at the same time.

She exhaled, letting out a shaky breath that had her synapses on edge.

"No… I don't. What have I done wrong this time?" came her quiet reply.

He smiled, a genuine smile, letting her know everything was okay, and that she need not worry. She didn't relax. She couldn't bring herself to…

"You haven't done anything wrong, my dear… I just wanted to steal a few moments with you… and you pulled that off admirably… I might add."

Then, she relaxed. Her breath came back to her. Her senses followed suit.

He reached out to touch her face with the first two fingers of his right hand, and she allowed it.

"Sorry if I frightened you…" he whispered, before planting a kiss in the center of her forehead.

_"Where have you been, Mione?" _

_"Yeah. We missed you." _

_"Hell, Hermione. You would think you've caught the flu, the way you've been in hiding." _

_"Are you feeling okay?" _

These were the voices that boomed at her. Voices of her concerned friends: Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

She scanned each of their worry-filled faces. Did they know? Immediately, her mind flashed to Draco… and her heart sunk into her chest.

Had Draco told them? Had Draco _seen them together_? Is that why he was there that night?

Why were they so concerned?

She didn't answer right away; she was lost in thought.

Had Snape told someone? Surely not. That would have to be discussed at a later time.

"Guys, I'm fine. I've just been busy with some pressing things. No need to worry. You all know I can handle it…" She tossed them all a smile. They, in turn, returned it.

Ginny pressed Hermione into a bone-crushing hug. Harry kissed her forehead, while Ron just nodded.

"Glad you're all right, Mione," he simply said.

She backed away from them, thankful for their concern. She needed to find Snape. Things were getting out of hand, fast. Everybody was badgering her with questions, and she didn't know how much longer she could take their suspicious nature before she cracked.

* * *

**(A/N: i know it has been a while since my last update. I hope you all are pleased with this chapter. Thank you to all who are following this journey, again. Please review and PM for suggestions. They keep me writing faster, and I do aim to please. Enjoy.) **


	5. Confirmation

*Hermione's POV*

_**Chapter 5) Confirmation **_

I rush, trying to still my rapidly beating heart while trying to muster up the courage to relax. Why does he do this to me? Why is it that everything that seemed once perfect... is now on the verge of breaking into a million shattered, tainted pieces? Why it is… There's nothing that can be done to stop this?

My breathing slows down as I reach the tall, oak door to his chambers. I try not to just barge in, like I have done countless times before. What will he say? Hopefully something to reassure me and calm my nerves…. Nerves that are on end and have my synapses running wild with abandon.

"Please, take this all away…" I mutter silently to myself; my hand already rapping lightly on the door. I feel my cool brass knocker in my right hand.

Not a second later, the door jerks open, startling me.

I have no control over my jumpiness, my slowed reaction time. This moment, is not mine to control. I just want answers. I want reassurance. I want…

"Miss Granger…." A voice breaks through my thoughts, and I recognize the voice as his.

It's a slow, calm voice.

That's always good.

A smile plays on his lips, and suddenly, I am pulled into his office behind closed doors… cut off from the outside world that threatens me…. That threatens us both.

He pushes me gently against a wall, his smoldering eyes holding my gaze.

"Hermione Jean Granger…." He begins slowly.

_Oh, gods, what is he going to say next…? _

"I love you, and you don't have anything to be afraid of. No one knows, and no one will know. I just hate that we have to hide…. No worries, my love; everything will be alright…" he says, softly placing a kiss in the center of my forehead.

I can't do anything but bring him closer to me.

What did I do that this amazing man would want to put up with me?

Unable to say anything else, I just whisper, "Thank you, Severus. I love you too."

My heart soars, filled with butterflies, and I for the first time in a while, welcome the rapid tachycardia seconds after.

* * *

**(A/N: I know, I know. It's been a while. I have been busy with college and things of the like. I have not forgotten about you all. I promise the next chapter, whenever it will be up, will be longer.. Maybe some slight fluff. or something. I apologize again for the length of time it has taken me to update this story. I hope you all like this chapter. PM. Review. CosmicRAIN.) **


	6. Say Yes

***About 6 months later* **

"Marry me," I whisper, as gentle draft waifs through the room.

Curled up next to me, she rests peacefully, with a gentle, satisfied smile on her face, as if she is in some deep form of REM sleep. Her hand gently drapes over my torso and her head is in the crook of my neck. I feel the warmth of her breathing on my neck and I smile tenderly, enamored by my sleeping Angel. Her long chestnut hair cascades itself over her face; I brush back a few loose strands out of her eyes.

I am faced then with the most difficult decision yet: to let her sleep and watch her, or wake her in the most rousing of ways.

A sigh escapes my lips. And I allow her to sleep.

My own thoughts whirl around in my head as she is in her own little world, away from all this mental madness. Will she say yes? Did she even hear me? Should I ask again?

I run a hand through my hair; reaching over to my right I pick up a small, soft leather box. It feels light in my hands. Quietly, not to disturb her rest, I open the box and gaze in awe at the beautiful diamond ring, in the shape of a heart, surrounded by millions of tiny diamonds.

I reach for her hand, and ever so gently slip the ring onto her third finger, tossing the box somewhere. Taking her into my arms, I drift to the sound of her gentle heartbeat and her soothing breath.

I awake with a gentle start, running a hand over my face. I have to pee. Pushing back the covers that once covered me and Sev, I slip quietly from the bed and make my way to the lavatory. My hand feels slightly heavier than normal.

I ignore the feeling, overwhelmed with the fact that I have to release.

By the time I go wash my hands- yes, I like doing things the Muggle way- I notice something shiny on my left finger. My left right finger to be exact.

_What the hell is this? _

My heart pounds, and my pulse races as I realize what it is. It's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in all my life. The sun's rays peak through the curtains cast over the bedroom windows. I can't do anything but jump into bed, happy with glee, and kiss Severus in a way I have never kissed him before.

His eyes pop open, and his hand finds its way to the back of my head. I am the one to break the kiss.

He looks at me breathlessly, unable to say a word.

"Yes, I will marry you, Severus Alan Snape."

Tears fall freely from my eyes, as I kiss him again.

Everything feels perfect.

* * *

**(A/N: I have been waiting on this chapter for a while now. Really. Tell me what you guys think. Thank you to all of my fans who have been patient with me. I appreciate it. Thank you for your loyalty and dedication to reading this story. It means a lot. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. I love you all.) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Never Again...?**_

_**Three months after engagement **_

"One last time for the road?"

Severus stared into those gorgeous brown pools once more, running a hand through his greasy hair. He was to blame for all of this, like usual. He had messed up, and now, it could not be undone. She probably would never forgive her for breaking the engagement and ending things completely, but she would understand in the years to come.

What it really boiled down to is the fact that they would have to sneak and hide continuously, which he was not going to put her through again. He couldn't bare to put her through that again.  
She was hurting, and he didn't blame her. She had fallen in love with him; he did as well. Fell head over heels to the point of obsession and heavy compulsion, to where his every thought consisted of Hermione Granger and her beautiful brown eyes.

The tears spilled down her face. "Please?"

He could hear the extreme pain laced over her voice. He saw the numbness hidden behind the eyes that once gave him so much comfort. He felt the extreme confusion and need as she gripped the lappels of his inner robes….

And he couldn't do a thing. She was not his anymore. He couldn't touch her, kiss her, hold her in his arms… anymore.

Because it would be too much for him to relive all over again…

And he didn't want her to have to endure that. He pulled out of her embrace, turning on his heels…away from her face…

_You selfish man, you. You know she'll hate you for life. _Damn his subconscious.

_**It was for the best. You can't be what she needs. You did the right thing. **_

Severus could not bring himself to meet her eyes. It would hurt too much. So he would let her hate him… and love him…. Until the bitter end. He did what he sought out to do: free her from those emotional chains that she had locked away in her… all the while becoming a man who lost himself in a brown haired, brown-eyed Angel, named Hermione Granger.

He just wanted to keep walking, away from everything... until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around, he came face to face with his Angel... and he could not breathe. She cupped his face.

"Severus, why? Why are you doing this? To me... To us...?"

"You don't deserve me..."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. He was so full of excuses, always blaming himself.

"Look. Life isn't easy, and love is no walk in the park. I'm not going anywhere; that you can hold me to..." she said, as she watched the tears stream down his face. "Is that why you gave up?" She didn't need to hear his answer. She already knew the answer was yes.

"I just... I'd rather-"

She gave him a sad, soft smile. "I'm willing to try if you are..."

He gently kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

She squeezed his hand. "I love you too. That's all we can do... is try us."

* * *

(**A/N: OK. Edited ending to this chapter. Since I got much disappointing reviews. Not going to apologize what was going on through my mind at the time. I hope this ending was better. Chapter 8? Would anyone like to me continue? thank you guys for not giving up on me.) **


	8. Chapter 8

_*This is spoken through the voice of Hermione Granger. This chapter takes place six months after Severus decided to stay with Hermione. They ARE Married at this point* _

_Just hold me through the night, even in my darkest hour. _

_Stay with me, even when the road becomes black. _

"**Hermione…" he breathes on my neck, the hairs that once lay down now standing up, alert to his own warm, comforting breath. It is still dark outside. All of the accounts that have been disclosed have taken place at night, except for the ones I choose not to tell. **

**The moonlight shines over the castle that we call home; a castle that with all the madness it encompasses, it is still a wondrous place to abode. His hand rests just as the nape of my neck; his favorite place for his left hand to rest at night. His right hand remains still, on my left thigh. I am underneath him, naked. As awkward as this position is, this is how we sleep every night, and it works for us. **

"**Yes, my dear?" I finally answer him, remaining still as not to cause him to shift again. He hates shifting, and has already done three times prior to this moment. **

"**I need you." **

**I blink, as I feel him stir on top of me, a small smile playing at my lips. **

"**I need my wife." **

**That makes me smile and blush. I hear the raw need, feel his jaw tense against my right inner thigh, and then I know… exactly what he needs. **

"**I'm here..." **

**Like some raging madman, he kisses all around my inner thighs, his hands gripping my thighs, as his tongue trails a dangerously slow trail up from my mound to my belly button. His lips kiss my navel, as he continues to tease me. I feel his fingers tighten their grip, as he slowly begins to lift my lower body above him. His eyes connect with mine, as he smiles slowly. I return his smile, as my eyes flutter closed, focused on the feeling he is about to deliver to my throbbing clit. **

**He tends to fuck me every single day, but never made love to me. It's strange, but I like it. It's some kinky side of him I never knew he possessed, until the next day we slept together in wedded bliss. Now, those bedroom eyes of his tell me he will make love to me, not fuck me into oblivion. No, he wants me to remember tonight…. **

**I feel his lips latch onto me, as a sudden gasp escapes my lips. A breath I did not know I was holding, maybe.**

**A low moan ripples through our home softly- from which one of us I cannot decipher. And then he enters me, his tongue whirling around my walls, mating with my insides like some form of a sensual waltz that progresses into a quick-slow jive, and ends with a bang. **

"**SEVERUS!" **

**I climb to the highest of mountains, as he whirls his tongue around my clit; the feeling of euphoria not giving me enough time to catch up to it. He has slipped his tongue from out of me and replaced it with his member. **

"**The night is young, my love." **

**That whisper is the last sound I hear from him, until seconds later the cries of my own orgasm are heard, followed by the many grunts from his voice, paired with my name falling from my lips. **

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little fluff chapter. Things are going to progress slowly, so bear with me. Reviews. PMs. Whatever you feel. I am dead tired right now. College is kicking my butt, nevertheless I am a National Collegiate Scholar :D Tell me what you guise think! I love hearing from you. 3) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9) She is Beautiful; She is Mine.

I let my hands dance through her hair. She is so beautiful to me. She makes me feel so alive, so carefree. She makes me feel like me.

She tosses a glance and a quick little smirk, as she pulls out of my embrace. She looks absolutely beautiful in the moonlight, as it cascades off her body.

I can barely breathe as I watch her hips sway to some unknown tune in her head. Her moves have me in a trance, and I am indeed under her spell.

She smiles. I cannot move, for she has me in a binding spell.

_Oh, gods, Hermione. Let me kiss you. Let me touch you. _

She steps in between my legs, softly teasing me with her tongue. The little things she does to keep our romance alive. I grin wickedly, grasping her bottom lips between my teeth. She tries to pull away from me, but it doesn't work. She succumbs to my lips on hers, my tongue exploring hers…

I smile, with a quickening in my heart. Can this be? Is she really here in my arms, and not running away? I kiss the center of her forehead, watching her softly maneuver her body into mine. She is the most beautiful woman when she sleeps, and she is all mine. This entire journey…. From the very beginning has excited me. It has excited her. I just love how I love her…

I kiss her cheek, falling asleep to the sound of her breathing. The nagging thought of "_what if this stops being so perfect" _ floating around in my mind.

* * *

**(A/N: I promise you all a longer chapter. Had my first final today and I will be busy until the 6th. I wanted to give you all a little something. :) I hope you all enjoyed the calm before the storm. :) Reviews are welcome.) **


	10. The Spaces Between Fingers

_Please Note: Hermione and Severus are no longer at Hogwarts. They married and left shortly after. The themes being discussed in this chapter should make that clear, but I just wanted to make that clear. They are no longer at Hogwarts. By this time, they have been married for about five years. Hermione is now 23 years old. The first chapter started off when she was seventeen._

Chapter 10. The Spaces Between Your Fingers

I trace her shoulder blades with my index fingers. She doesn't move.

"What is wrong, Hermione?" I question, nervous. I am scared, scared of losing her when I just got her. I'm scared… or losing myself, but in theory I am already lost. Deeply.

"Severus, not tonight… Please. I just want to sleep…" she whispers.

She remains with her back turned to me, so I pull her into my body. She stiffens. My heart cracks.

Something is wrong, and I must find out what it is….

Before I lose her forever.

***** About a week earlier- Hermione's POV*** **

"Well, Mrs. Snape, the test results show…"

I'm starring at this ungodly terrifyingly beautiful woman. Her green eyes bore into me, making me shiver. I feel like she's not here to bring me good news.

"You are indeed unable to have children."

I blink, her eyes shift from green to grey. The lightening must have shifted. So, I'm barren. How can this be? I can't tell him. I can't. Everything about this beautiful woman turns to a woman that I cannot stand to be around.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, honestly. Thank you for your time… Thank you for being honest, Ginny."

She hugs me, encircling my body with her soft hands.

I can't cry. I can't bring myself to do so, not now. I'm sure the pain and reality of the situation will hit me soon. I'd rather it happen later.

"How are you and Harry?"

She pulls away from me. She has this look on her face; a look I find unreadable. What is wrong with this couple? What is wrong with my friends?

"We're fine. In love and all. The children are growing so fast…"

She stops. I shudder a bit. Now it's my turn to pull away.

"Ginny, I have to go talk to Severus. Thanks again." I brush past her, feeling her hand touch mine, in a way that I have never felt her touch my hand.

What is going on?

She pulls me back into her. Oh, gods. Please-

"Hermione, it's always been you. I can't stop- thinking about you."

She is nearly inches away from me. She looks down at my lips, seconds from kissing me.

I push her away, gathering my things, racing out of her office, Apparating to my home.

***** Current Day*** **

"What is wrong, love?" I hear him ask.

"Severus, I can't have children and Ginny is in love with me. She tried to kiss me, and I ran."

What in the world did she just say? Now, I have to deal with two bombshells?

She's crying. I feel her roll over to face me.

"I love you, Hermione, just the way you are. We'll get through this, baby. I promise. Just keep looking at me, and we'll get through."

I feel her breathing slow down and her body relaxes. I grab her hand, kissing each of her fingers. She smiles at me. I take the time to notice the spaces between her fingers. They are perfect, yet empty. I interlock our fingers. Now they are perfect.

* * *

**(A/N: I know. I promised a slight crack in their romance, and I presented it. Do not fear. They will survive. No worries. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I love you all. Review. I love hearing your thoughts.) **


End file.
